pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Queen (Cars 2)
The Queen is a character in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' With the final stage of the World Grand Prix racing through the historic streets of London, England, the Queen is quietly elated that she was invited to preside over the finish line by Sir Miles Axlerod. Painted in shades of the most royal blues and never without her jeweled crown, the Queen is the definition of decorum and regality, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy a bit of first-rate competition! In the movie, she appears at the London race, waving the starting flag with her antenna. But in the middle of the race, everyone watches in confusion as Lightning McQueen is chasing a backward-driving Mater. Later on, she wonders aloud who was winning the race. At that moment, Lightning McQueen arrives at the finish line with Mater, who had used his rockets and parachute to get to Buckingham palace. As her bodyguards get defensive, the Queen enthusiastically took note of Lightning. Mater then announced to everyone that mastermind of the lemons was sabotaging the race and he knew who it was. But when he took a moment to respectfully bow to the Queen, everyone sees the bomb on Mater and panic. Finn McMissile intervenes before they could shoot, stating that they can't disarm the bomb. Mater then accused Miles Axlerod, creator of Allinol and the World Grand Prix, as a criminal mastermind. He went on with the theory that Axlerod only created Allinol as an explosive fuel to derail the world's inclination towards alternative fuels back to oil, which he would profit off from the largest untapped oil field. As Axlerod denied his accusations, Prince Wheeliam pleaded with his grandmother that the situation was going nowhere and they'd best get to safetly. However, she wanted to stick around and see where the tow truck was going with this, until it was 15 seconds before the bomb explodes. Thankfully, Axlerod disarms the bomb at the last second, confirming Mater's accusations. Subsequently, the Queen knights Mater in recognition of his bravery. Mater also introduces her to Lightning McQueen and Finn McMissile. Queen later requested Mater's involvement in another of Finn's missions, but the tow truck politely declined, preferring to stay home in Radiator Springs. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, she appears in the London race on her throne watching the race. While racing, the player can break through the gate and drive past her. She can also be unlocked by downloading her for the PS3 and Xbox 360. The Queen can only race and cannot battle. Trivia *The Queen is based on the real Queen Elizabeth II, as hinted by the "E" on her wheel trim. *The Queen is modeled after an old Rolls-Royce Phantom IV. *The Queen's license plate is DEII 1952. It includes Elizabeth II's initials and the year of the start of her reign. *A female car resembling the Queen (except colored purple and wearing gold glasses and a white lacy hat on her roof resembling a hatbox) can be seen trying to evade Dusty Crophopper when he is trying to speed off the runway after siphoning some of Chug's jet fuel in the "Meet Dusty" advertisement for Planes. *The Queen is seen in The Incredibles 2 when Dash steers the Incredimobile out of the rich collector's garage, obviously non-anthropomorphic. Quotes Gallery Thequeen.png The Queen Ch.jpg Princewheeliam.png|The Queen with Miles Axlerod and her grandson Prince Wheeliam all hail the queen.png|The Queen with Sir Harley Gassup. Wp c2 ee london 1920x1200-1-.jpg 804008786.jpg|The Queen's die-cast Schermafbeelding 2012-07-04 om 14.00.03.png|Die-cast packaging TheQueenLEGO.jpg|The Queen's LEGO minifigure Category:Cars 2 Characters